As Long As She's Mine
by Serpentarrow
Summary: What was Elphaba really thinking about as she and Fiyero sung As Long As You're Mine? Just an idea that would not leave me alone. Gelphie.


_AN: Came up with this while listening to As Long As You're Mine. As a gelphie shipper I'm always looking for ways to make everything gelphie and this song sort of blew holes in my ship. I have attempted to fix that. Reviews are very nice things. Totally not hinting anything heh heh. _

* * *

"Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing you're with me tonight." Elphaba sung softly to the man in front of her. The words were not for him although they were both alone together he gave her a smile oblivious to the fact she was singing to someone many miles from here, remembering how they had sworn to always be together in some way.

"My wildest dreams could not foresee, lying beside you with you wanting me." Elphaba closed her eyes, remembering that night she'd spent with her love. With Glinda, the beautiful blonde haired girl that haunted her dreams. The passion of their kisses and the way their bodies had fitted together so perfectly, the touch of her perfect skin against her own green skin. "And just for this moment as long as you're mine." She sung opening her eyes and seeing Fiyero staring at her, his eyes filled with love. She ignored the stab of disappointment and leaned closer to him, straddling him.

"I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline." She sung, Fiyero was handsome, there was no doubt she wanted him even if he was nothing like her Glinda. "And if it turns out it's over to fast. I'll make every moment last." She trailed her hands over the Vinkus' shoulders causing him to shudder in anticipation."As long as you're mine." She sung turning her gaze to the starry sky. Glinda was hers and she was Glinda's they'd sworn it to each other that night.

"Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise." Fiyero sung, pulling her closer. He reached up and placed his hands either side of her face, gazing into her eyes. "But you've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under your spell." Elphaba laughed at this, knowing full well that if the people of Oz found out about this they probably say she cast a spell on him for who would want to do this with someone of her complexion. "But somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell." She felt her heart flutter a little bit, he was very sweet.

He grins at her as he trails his fingers over her skin, she closed her eyes, pretending it was Glinda's fingers touching her that it was Glinda's body she was so close to, she moaned, arching her back as desire coursed through her. "Every moment. As long as you're mine. I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time." She opened her eyes and met Fiyero's, becoming very still when she realised that Glinda was not here. Her disappointment must have been obvious as realisation sparked in Fiyero's eyes followed by sadness.

"Say there's no future, for us as a pair." He sung, he knew that she did not love him. That it was not him she was thinking of. Elphaba leaned her forehead against his, looking into his eyes allowing him to see the lust in her eyes, she wanted him.

"And though I may know I don't care." They both sung before their lips crashed together in a frenzy of need. They parted, gasping for breath as they touched and explored each other's bodies. "Just for this moment as long as you're mine, come be how you want to and see how bright we shine." They both sung. Fiyero nuzzled into her neck, inhaling her scent.

His hand railed down brushing over her thigh and Elphaba gasped in pleasure. "Borrow the moonlight until it is though and know I'll be here holding you." They sung, clinging to each other as they removed each other's clothes. Lips crashed together as Fiyero's hands touched her in places only Glinda had before. They lay there panting after what they'd just done, Fiyero with his arms around her .

Elphaba opened her eyes, she wanted him but she did not love him. She pulled away, she could never love him. "What is it?" Fiyero asked reaching out for her lazily and trying to pull her close to him again.

"It's nothing." Elphaba whispered, refusing to look at him. She'd wanted to do this with him, but she loved Glinda. Was this cheating on the one she truly loved? She turned to him his eyes were filled with worry and love and she felt her heart ache with guilt. "It's just…For the first time I feel." She closed her eyes and tuned away, searching for the right word to describe her actions. "Wicked." She whispered allowing the guilt to flood over her, she truly was wicked like everyone said. She shouldn't do this, it will only hurt him and although she didn't love him she didn't want to hurt him either. She edged away from him and he seemed to understand although he looked a little disappointed. She gathered up her scattered clothing and put them back on, covering her green skinned body from view.


End file.
